Mirai
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: A dark fic about when the Tantei look into the future. PG13 to be safe. HK-ish (if anyone was wondering who the 'bat winged demon was, it was Kuronue, I didn't create him, he was in the 2nd YYH movie) Let me clear this up... THIS IS A ONESHOT!


Mirai  
  
Came up with on 4/23/2004 around 10:00-ish finished on 4/30/2004 at about 11:30 PM (It kinda died in the middle right before the dark-ness)  
  
Disclaimer: I own squattage. AKA: NOTHING  
  
*****************************  
  
The Tantei were all sitting (hovering over Kurama in Hiei's case) in Koenma's office. They all looked peeved. The four had been going about their lives with no missions to bother them and now here they were.  
  
"Come on Pacifier junkie, spill it. What're we here for?" Yusuke asked finally.  
  
"Yeah! I was worshiping my cat! You interrupted me!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
The other's stared at him.  
  
"Hn. Bakayarou {Dumbass},"  
  
Kurama just gave Koenma a glare that could almost rival Hiei's, a look that clearly said: 'tell me or die' with an underlining hint of pain in the near future. Koenma gulped and tried to keep his professional composure intact, but failed miserably.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't kill me!" He whined. "I figured you guys would like to see this,"  
  
Kurama interrupted him.  
  
"What could you have that could _possibly_ interest us?"  
  
"Ooh, harsh..." Yusuke said appreciatively. "Couldn't have done better myself,"  
  
Kurama beamed. Hiei glared.  
  
Koenma broke the tense silence.  
  
"Ahem," He regained his composure, and held up a glass ball, "This is it,"  
  
"That's _IT_!?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"That's just a frickin' ball of glass!" Yusuke stated loudly.  
  
"What does it do? I have one but I can't seem to figure it out," Kurama asked softly.  
  
Koenma sweatdropped. "Erm, it doesn't look like much but this can see into the future," he looked to Kurama. "My dad said that he destroyed the other one..."  
  
Kurama had a Youko-ish look in his eyes.  
  
"He lied. I stole it from him centuries ago. It wasn't so hard, but Enma has a reputation to keep right? Destroying it was a likely story,"  
  
There was silence throughout the room.  
  
"Hn. Let's just get it working," Hiei suggested from where he hovered.  
  
"Right."  
  
Koenma put his hand over the glass orb thingamabob and started muttering some unintelligible stuff. The orb started to gather light, to a point where it was almost blinding.  
  
Then it faded to a more reasonable level.  
  
"Holy cheese on rye!" Yusuke cried (AN: I luv that! ^_^ I don't own this quote! Yoshihiro Togashi does!)  
  
Inside the glass ball was a miniature picture of the earth. However, it was different. Very different.  
  
A dark haze seemed to surround it, absorbing the light, the greenery on the planet gone, to give way to a writhing mass of gray plantlike animals. Or were they animal like plants?  
  
The view shifted again, to get an up close view at the hideous mass which was devouring every living thing in sight, closely followed by a wall of fire that got rid of the few who fought on.  
  
Kuwabara looked as if he was going to be sick, but Hiei and Kurama looked on appreciatively and unsurprised. They had been planning this for a while now. It seemed that things went exactly as planned.  
  
The view changed a final time before their eyes.  
  
Atop the highest piece of land there was sat a somber, desolate castle. The orb slowly spiraled up the steps showing various pictures on the wall of the inhabitant's children as they learned and grew up. Unlike a normal child though they didn't show the first bike ride or caught butterfly, but horrible things like the first murder, first rape. There were hundreds of pictures.  
  
One after the other, continuing for what seemed like an eternity..  
  
Hiei's eyes shone with something akin to pride, while Kurama beamed inwardly. Yusuke and the others stood still, horrified as the orb finally reached the topmost door to reveal...  
  
Hiei sitting on a throne made of human skeletons, firelight casting eerie shadows within its depths, an odd look in his eyes. Kurama was draped over him, eyes half lidded with contentment. Along the wall stood a row of people chained to the walls. Crying out piteously.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, though for different reasons.  
  
The rest of the Tantei, Botan, and Koenma were the ones there. A fifth figure stood over them, torturing them so that they would die slowly and painfully, acting as though their cries were some perverse symphony to enjoy. He paused to lick the blood off of his scythe, taking a break. His wings fluttered once and the captives were once again restored, still bearing scars that told of the last dozens of encounters.  
  
The bat-winged demon laughed as they once again cried out apologies, but rose to strike them again. How dare they try to apologize now! Now that the damage was done?! The scene faded, flashing backwards as if someone had hit the rewind button while it was still playing.  
  
The Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan all had pale faces.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were positively grinning evilly.  
  
What had they done?  
  
What-had-they-DONE-?  
  
some things are best left unanswered.  
  
**************************** Soo...how was it? It was probably the first and _worst_ of a long line of dark fics...even though the beginning wasn't very dark...Ah well, we just take what we can get, right? Right? Mirai means future. Would you believe that I got the idea for this from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? I that case Mandy was the evil one... weird ass muse if you ask me...O_o I used the earth's description from a poem I wrote that I will put up soon... It's k/h-ish too... .................................................................. 


End file.
